Words Cannot Say
by Lightning-Mage-Betrayl
Summary: There are two women who are more alike than they think. When the Boston ME and the New York cop are forced together, will they notice their likeness in time to save two kidnapped women? L&O:SVU and CJ Crossover On Hiatus
1. Default Chapter

**Words Cannot Say**

**A **

**Crossing Jordan **

**&**

**Law and Order: **

**Special Victims Unit **

**Crossover**

**_Summary- There are two women who are more alike than they think. _**

_**When the Boston ME and the New York cop are forced together, **_

_**will they notice their likeness in time to save two kidnapped women?**_

* * *

Day 1 - Boston Medical Examiner's Office 

Jordan Cavanaugh had a bad feeling. Almost a hole in the pit of her stomache. She had only felt that feeling once before.The day her mother was killed. She tried to ignore it. Everything would be perfect today.

She could only hope.

* * *

Day 1 - Manhattan Special Victims Unit 

Olivia Benson was never one for bad omens. But today was a bad omen. A case that had recently been assigned to Olivia and Elliot had lead to Boston. Olivia could still remember vividly the memory that occured there nearly twenty years ago.

* * *

Day 1 - Manhattan Special Victims Unit 

Jordan Cavanaugh walked into the Unit, Nigel at her side.

"Can I help you?" a tall black detective asked.

"I'm Jordan Cavanaugh, and this is Nigel Townsend. We're from the Boston Medical Examiners Office." Jordan introduced, nidging Nigel.

"I'm Odafin Tutuola, I work in this unit. The captain's through that door." he told the two.

"Thanks." Jordan said, putting a flirty smile on her face.

"_Still have a thing for detectives?_" a familiar voice asked Jordan. She spun around.

"Been awhile, Uncle John. You didn't even come to her funeral." Jordan said bluntly.

"Emily _died_?" John Munch asked, eyes widened. Tutuola and the other man in the squardroom stared.

"She was murdered when I was ten. Over twenty years and no calls, cards, or visits." Jordan said angrily.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" John Munch asked.

"After you were disowned, only Mom and Dad talked to you. Why'd you think? I need to get files on the Winhill killings. Hoyt couldn't come like we'd planned." Jordan answered.

"Are you a detective, Jordan?" John asked.

"Nigel Townsend,here, and I are medical examiners from the Boston Medical Examiner's office." Jordan answered. Jordan's phone rang. She answered it, glad for the interruption.

"Cavanaugh... What?... I'm here now, Woody...All right... Bye." Jordan conversed with Woody.

"Do you have an Olivia Benson in this unit?" Jordan asked.

"She's my partner." the blue eyed detective spoke up.

"She was kidnapped in Boston by a man thinking she was me."

A/N: Sorry if it feels rough, more will make sense later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Words Cannot Say**

**A **

**Crossing Jordan **

**&**

**Law and Order: **

**Special Victims Unit **

**Crossover**

**_Summary- There are two women who are more alike than they think. _**

_**When the Boston ME and the New York cop are forced together, **_

_**will they notice their likeness in time to save two kidnapped women?**_

Day 1 - Manhattan Special Victims Unit

Elliot Stabler could see how guilty the medical examiner felt. But he had to question her. John helped her up from where she'd fallen.

"Jordie?" John asked her. She beckoned the other medical examiner over.

"Call Lily. Tell her what happened. She'll know what to do." Dr. Cavanaugh told her friend. He left to call.

"Do you mind if I get some air before you talk to me?" the ME then asked.

"John and I'll walk you out." Elliot said, walking up to John and the brunette. She nodded and the three walked out into the streets. Jordan Cavanaugh took a deep breath and sighed, remembering a distant memory.

"Uncle John... Do you have any idea what happened to my father?" Cavanaugh asked, staring at the sidewalk.

"No... "John rasped. Elliot was surprised at John.

"He left me awhile back. Only seen him once since then. And that was when a mobster recently released from prison came to kill him. Heh... " Jordan admitted, fiddling with her jacket. A gun shot rang out, and the three ducked. But only two stood back up. Jordan Cavanaugh was gone, with only a paper marked "two down, Cavanaugh and Benson to die" left where she'd been.

Day 1 - Unknown Location

Jordan woke up, a metallic taste in her mouth, and a ringing in her ears. She was in a cell, she noted. And a poorly constructed one.

"Uncle John.. Woody... please find me..." Jordan whispered. She was surprised to hear a reply.

"You're Jordan Cavanaugh, aren't you?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes... Olivia Benson?" Jordan asked, coughing.

"Yeah..."


End file.
